


Vah-lentines

by pinksugar89



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, happy belated valentines day!, idk i’m so bad at tagging lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksugar89/pseuds/pinksugar89
Summary: Cheelai finally doesn’t mind celebrating Valentines day.





	Vah-lentines

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a few days late posting this but it’s still February so its fine lol. Enjoy! I’m 100% sure there’s typos and mistakes, but I’m writing this on my phone and it’s a pain to go back and fix, so I apologize for this!

Cheelai poked her head out of the front door of the Capsule home she currently resided in, looking around the large cave it rested in for any sign of life. Lemo and Broly seemed to both be missing today, which irritated the ex Freiza force member considerably. Today was Valentines day, and for once, she wanted to celebrate it. She didn’t really have anything special to give, but she happened to find a small stash of those chocolate bars she liked in her side bag. She completely forgot she had them, considering everything that had happened recently. 

She finally spotted Broly after a few seconds of looking around, sitting at the entrance of the cave, all alone, looking lost in thought. 

“Out here all alone again, huh?” 

For the most part, the saiyan spent most of his time out here, still confused by the concept of living in such a small domestic home. He’d sleep in the house from time to time, enjoying some of its luxuries, but he found himself more comfortable out in this dreaded cave. Cheelai wanted to break this habit of his. She really wanted him to start enjoying a comfortable life, but decades of a consistent lifestyle would be hard to change, no doubt. 

The woman let out a quiet huff before she turned around, reaching for her long lavender coat that hung on the rack by the door, throwing it on and heading out. She stuffed the chocolate bar in her pocket and slowly made her way towards the large solitary man. He didn’t seem to notice her at all, despite her shutting the door pretty loudly, which gave her a devious idea. 

She quietly aproached the warrior, who was still completely oblivious to her. Sure, he had the power and body of a god that could easily destroy a planet if he was angered or afraid enough, but a little surprise wouldn’t hurt him or freak him out too much she hoped. Once the devious little green woman was right behind him, she leaned over close to his ear, whispering into it before grabbing his broad tanned shoulders.

“Bro~ly~”

The man in question jolted in his seat, a chill running down his spine from the way the voice whispered his name so closely to his ear. He was startled, but relaxed pretty quickly when he realized it was Cheela’s voice. He turned his head to the side to confirm this, and the woman closed her eyes and shot him a toothy grin before she moved to his side, crouching down to her knees to be more level with him. Though it didn’t make much difference, he was always towering over her. 

“Yo. What are you doing out here all by yourself, big guy?” 

He looked into her deep purple eyes for a few moments, considering her question before looking off into the distance again. 

“I.. was just thinking about father. I’m starting to think that he was maybe.. not so nice to me after all..” He trailed off quietly.

“But I still miss him.. and it feels weird in my chest when I think about this. Why would I miss a man who treated me so badly?”

Her eyes widened and she wasn’t entirely sure what to say. Over the past few months they’d been living together, she and Lemo were always trying to convince him that his father wasn't so good. That he deserved to be treated better than that. He seemed confused and almost irritated by this, so they stopped bringing it up at some point. Which is why she was so shocked by his words. He never seemed to talk much about his feelings, but maybe this was finally a start. She smiled slightly before letting out a long sigh. 

“Hey, you two lived together for so long, it would be weird not to miss him. Sure, he might have not been the nicest guy in the world, but you still cared about him. That pain you’re feeling in your chest is normal.” She reached out and touched his shoulder, looking into his eyes, smiling at him sweetly. 

“And I promise that it’ll stop hurting over time.” 

They shared an intense gaze for a few moments, before he nodded at her words with a small smile. Cheelai finally stood up, pulling the chocolate bar from her pocket before she tapped the top of his head with it lightly.

“No more sad stuff, okay? Today is a special day, so cheer up big guy.” 

He seemed slightly confused by her words.

“Today is.. special?”

She stuffed her free hand into her pocket, extending the other that held the candy out to him, letting out a tiny flustered huff, her cheeks flushing to a light pink.

“Yeah, it is. Happy.. Valentines day.” She managed to spat out, embarrassed. She might have started to regret this. 

Broly just tilted his head, cocking an eyebrow. He reached out and took the candy gratefully. He examined it and remebered it was the same kind she gave him when they first met. 

“Vah-lentines?” He reapeated her words like a confused child. 

She finally looked at him, tussling the back of her short white locks nervously. “Yeah, its a special day that comes once every year! People give sweets and gifts to their friends or loved ones. But its a day where people who.. like eachother more than friends celebrate too.” 

The little green woman’s face flushed to a bright red as she giggled nervously. She was cringing more and more at her own words. Cheelai enjoyed teaching and explaining new things to him, but this might be too much, even for her. 

Broly just stared at her, listening carefully to every word she said. He also wondered why her face was becoming so red. Was she sick? 

“More than just friends?” He questioned, still not having opened the candy, his head tilting a bit more to get a look at her since she was avoiding his gaze. 

Cheelai cupped her own face into her hands, shaking it a bit, totally overcome with embarrassment. Why was she acting like this? She was never a shy woman. Men never made her this nervous. ‘You’ve done it now Cheelai, great job.’ she thought to herself sarcastically.

After what seemed like an enterinty to her, she patted her own cheeks, gathering herself to answer him. Her violet eyes suddenly locked onto his own dark ones, her face becoming serious.

“That’s right, more than just friends. It’s like, when two people are really close, and they trust eachother more than anyone, but the connection goes deeper than friendship..” She suddenly couldn’t figure out how to explain herself.

She crouched back down to her knees again, crossing her arms over her knees. “More than friends means that you like someone romantically.. and romantically means that you want to be close to that person more than anyone else. Like you want to hold them and be close to them, physically, I mean.” Man, she sucked at explaining. 

She kept her eyes locked onto his, “And everything the person does makes your chest feel strange and tingly. Even little things, like listening to them laugh, or when they get angry. Everything they do to you is cute, you know?” She let out a small sigh, happy with her explanation.

Broly looked even more confused than before, not to her surprise, but she let out a quiet surprised noise when she saw him break the candy bar in half, handing the other portion to her. 

He smiled at her, his cheeks becoming a bit flushed as well “I understand.. Thank you Cheelai. I think.. I might feel the way that you explained. Happy Vah-lentines.”

Her mouth was slightly agape as she reached out, grabbing the candy from him. Her face was completely red now, surely. “T-Thanks, Broly.”

The alien woman leaned over to his face, pushing a small kiss to his scarred cheek, before she stood up, putting the candy in her pocket. He rubbed the spot she kissed, his eyes widened a bit.

“W-What was that!” He asked almost excitedly. 

She laughed at him, before extending a hand offering to help him up. “It was a kiss. Its something more than just friends do. And its an appropriate Valentines gift, too.”

He nodded, grabbing her small hand to stand himself up.

Cheelai nudged his arm with her elbow, smiling deviously at him. “Hey, lets go find Lemo! He might want a nice big Valentines kiss from you!” She said teasingly.

Broly just looked down at her, a smile still plastered on his face, suddenly becoming aware of just how warm her smile and laugh made him feel.

**Author's Note:**

> rip Lemo


End file.
